A Summer Date : Chapter 1
by StarDust.-Essence
Summary: WOW. What would of happened if she didnt get into Manhateen? - find out here! When schools finished the first steps of Joey and Mary's Adult hood? R E A D !
1. Chapter 1

"A Summer Date"

Starring

Selena Gomez - Mary

Drew Seeley - Joey

Jane Lynch – Dominique

Jessica Parker – Tami

Nicole LaPlaca – Natalia

Marcus T. Paulk – Dustin

From The Original Move "Another Cinderella Story"

Chapter 1# - The Auditions

"Well School is almost over", Says Mary.

"Yeah.", Says Joey. Whilst smiling.

"Soo... What are we gonna do? As I still have Dominique on my back 24/7."

"I dunno. I guess I could help you with some of your jobs. I just cant believe she still makes you work. Even if you are paying to live there."

"I know. I cant believe I have to pay to live with her as I am still 15 and I shouldn't really have to pay bord yet"

"True True."

Joey Gives Selena a Huge. Joey Smells Mary's hair. Mary Glances up and smiles at Joey.

"What?",Says Joey.

"Nothing Nothing."

"Can I ask you a question Mary"

"Yeah sure"

Why did you cancel your auditions for your dance school thing"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"I couldn't bare a whole year without you and Tami"

"Aw". Joey says as he kisses her on her cheek. " I have something to give you"

"Yeah?"

"Sit down, Then I will give you it."

"Okay...?" Mary sits down on a bench in the school yard.

Joey hands Mary a brown letter saying her Full name on the front. The letters imprinted on the front CONFIDENTIAL.

"Whats this?"

"Open it"

"Okay.."

"Not here!"

"Why?"

"Just not here"

"Okay.. Your starting to scare me Joe"

"Sorry it's just something I want to like.. see your reaction at yours."

"Oh okay, So do you wanna come round after school. Everyone's out",Mary says as she tries to seduce Joey.

The Seducing doesn't work as Joey doesn't even notice as he just goes.

"Yeah Okay"

She rolls her eyes.

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"A Summer Date"

Starring

Selena Gomez - Mary

Drew Seeley - Joey

Jane Lynch – Dominique

Jessica Parker – Tami

Nicole LaPlaca – Natalia

Marcus T. Paulk – Dustin

From The Original Move "Another Cinderella Story"

Chapter 2# - After School - part 1

(Time 3:00pm)

Mary Grabs her skateboard as she rushes out of class and skates to the big fountain which the school surrounds. Mary finds herself waiting there for another 10 minutes. As Joey had a P.E detention.

"Hay, Sorry I'm late.",Joey says as he's out of breath because he ran from class.

"Oh It's okay. Your worth it. Plus hay your my ride home". She giggles.

"Hay now.". He laughs.

They both walk linking arms to Joey's car.

"Yo yo yo yo Peeps.",Says Dustin.

"Oh god",Says Mary.

"Dude",Says Joey

"Oooh. No ride home today I take it?"

Both Say. "NO"

"Okay okay chill", he says as he pops his collar and walks off with his baggy jeans and low swing belt.

Mary laughs at the site she sees. As she finds popular people comical. As she's never been one and doesn't desire to be one.

"M'lday",Jokes Joey.

"Don't go all poshe with me",Mary tells Joey.

Both Laugh. Mary gets in his car and shuts the door. Joey too gets in and does up his seatbelt. Joey reaches for the stereo, in his car. Mary pushes him away and shouts NO. Joey Laughs.

"Okay okay I'm guessing you want to pick the music this fine evening."

"Oh yes I do. As half the time your music taste is like my dead fishes"

"Ooh burn"

Both Smile at each other.

(20 minutes later) They pull up on Mary's driveway. Joey stop the engine.

"Huh? We're not even parked yet"

"Yeah I no come here"

He puts one hand on her face. She gently smiles. He pushes back her hair and goes in to kiss her. But she backs away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know"

"C'mon"

He trys again. She does the same and looks away.

"I.. I don't get it" , Joey says.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Summer Date"

Starring

Selena Gomez - Mary

Drew Seeley - Joey

Jane Lynch – Dominique

Jessica Parker – Tami

Nicole LaPlaca – Natalia

Marcus T. Paulk – Dustin

From The Original Move "Another Cinderella Story"

Chapter 2# - After School - part 2

"I guess . I guess I just want to open the letter"

"Okay. I guess. You sure? Or is there something wrong with you? Us?"

"No no. nothing wrong I don't think. I might actually be a bit uncomfortable"

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"Oh c'mon Mary"

"Lets just get inside. I hate it outside my house. Maybe that's why"

"Okay then , toots whatever you say"

"Toots?"

"Lets talk when we get inside"

Both walk into Mary's "bit" of the house. Mary's goes over and sits in her armchair. Joey goes and lays on the bed. Mary gives him an odd look.

"Come join me",Says Joey.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't".Giggles Mary.

Mary runs over to the bed jumps on top of Joey and robs to letter out of his pocket.

"Haha fooled you there"

"Oh damn"

"What?"

"Thought I was gonna get some"

"Ew Joey. What happened to you?

"Nothing I just thought we should take our relationship to the NEXT level."

"Yes maybe in a bit. Now lemme open my letter thingy"

"Okay okay"

Mary sits on the end of her bed. She starts bouncing Joey's feet.

"Open it with me!"

"Okay". Joey sits up.

Mary gets exited. She rips open the letter. It reads :

Dear Mary. We would like to inform you about a new dance competition held in London. We would love it if you could part in this. It will take place on the 1/2/09'. So you have many months to practice a dance off. You are not allowed to copy anyone's dance moves and have a song ready. You may also sing. Only a maximum of 4 backup dancers are allowed.

Regards, SO.

"Oh my gosh!"

Hugs Joey tight.

-To be continued in the next episode-


	4. Chapter 4

"A Summer Date"

Starring

Selena Gomez - Mary

Drew Seeley - Joey

Jane Lynch – Dominique

Jessica Parker – Tami

Nicole LaPlaca – Natalia

Marcus T. Paulk – Dustin

From The Original Move "Another Cinderella Story"

Chapter 2# - After School - part 3

"Thanks You so much Joey"

"It's o—"

She interrupts him and starts kissing him. He kisses her back. But only for a short while. The kiss was nothing special it was just a normal kiss.

"Thanks. I was hoping for a little more". He Smirks.

"Oh reallay" . She says in a cheesy way.

She starts kissing him again.

"Yes reallay" He says in between kisses.

He lays her down on her bed. He sits on top and laughs. Mary laughs back.

"Get off!" , she jokes.

"No", he says seriously.

"Get off!", She says seriously.

He leans in to kiss her.

"No seriously now I dont want to do anything stupid and also I have chores to do"

"How about we do chores later and have a little fun now?" He says , whilst smiling at her from above.

"How about I do chores and as no one gets back tonight you stay for the night". She teases him.

"Oh that's better"

"Well do you wanna come back later with "stuff"?"

"Like um. Protection?". He says whilst getting embarrassed.

"Yes".She laughs.

He laughs too.

"But I can't promise anything.".Mary says.

"Okay. I'll still bring it though"

"Yeah definitely"

"Okay then See You! Later.",Joey says.

"Byebye."

Mary waves in a teasing way as she takes Joey to the door. She grabs her ass on the way out.

He turns around and smiles at her.

"Bye now".She teases.

"Okay how about a goodbye kiss until later"

"Hmm.. Maybe"

"Yes or no?"

She grabs his head with both hands and tounges him while she laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes".As he wipes his mouth.

Mary Laughs.

"See Ya Later"


	5. Chapter 5

" A Summer Date"

(If you want the starring list check out the episodes from before, this one)

Chapter 3# Chores are a hard work

(2 Hours Later)

Mary sighs.

"I can't believe how much work I actually have to do!", She shouts at herself.

Mary throws herself on her bed and moans and groans about it all. She feels for her clock as she laying on her bed. She picks it up and lifts it above her to check the time. She groans.

"Aaaarghh!. 7:53pm.". " Oh my gosh. He's coming in like..." Checks her mobile to see the message that he sent her. "7 MINUTES!". "Oh noo" She starts cleaning her room. She makes her bed and throws her rubbish in the bin. She quickly sits on her bed, crossing her legs.

-She hears a knock at the door.- Mary breaths in deeply. She gets up and walks to the door.

"Um, Hello?"

"Guess who!?",Says Tami.

"Oh..."

Mary opens the door fast.

"Tami get in!"

"Whats up with you?"

" You can't be here."

"Why?"

"Because Joey is coming round in like 2 friggin minutes!"

"Oh shit!". Tami's face turns all red and a big smile whacked across her face.

"I'm thinkin' that you get it . Ey Tam?"

"Oh. I'm thinkin' you and Joey are gonna be. "getting it oon.",she says in a jokey voice.

"Yes exactly"

Tami looks shocked.

"Well I best be leaving then."

"Yes please and H U R R Y!"

" OK okay."

As she gets rushed out the door.

"Oh my god. Holy shit! Aint that his car?"

"Oh shit!",Cries Mary. " Go go go. Out the back bye!"

Tami runs out of her house. Whilst Mary quickly shuts the door and goes and sits on her bed.

-Hears a knocking at the door-

"Hello. Babe, answer its Joey"

Mary grins very widely.

"Um. Coming!"

Mary opens the door slowly.

"Hey" He smiles with his charming face.

"Hi" She gives him a romantic hug.

"Sorry", She says politely.

"There's nothing to be sorry about", He smiles.

Mary smiles lightly.

"Come in"

"Sure will.", he comes in with a big bag.

"Oh gosh how many times do you think we're gonna screw?" , She laughs.

"Oh. Well." He jokes.

"Watch it". Mary says as she winks.


End file.
